Fighting For It
by amberlynnecolor
Summary: "Ye can't just take a random lass home Conn."The brothers save a young woman from freezing to death and of course get themselves into trouble. The wild woman is not what they exspected Murphy/oc rated M for cursing, adult themes, and maybe lemons
1. What You Can Find in the Snow

**_This is my first attempt at Boondock Saints fan fiction so bare with me on the accents. I am a very open minded gal so feel free to share anything. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints. _**

_Murphy's Pov_

"Hey Murph." I heard my twin's voice shout from outside. I rolled my eyes, I wonder what he wants this time.

"Aye." I shouted back at him as I continued cutting meat up. It was a fucking freezing cold day and I was not about to go outside for some prank Conner was trying to pull.

"Can ya open the door for me? My hands are a wee bit full." He shouted through the shut door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"What the fuck Conner?" I said in a confused way. He had a young lass in his arms. Her strawberry blonde/light red hair was mess and her face was whiter than Conner's lab coat.

"Ain't the lass a fine thing?" He said with a chuckle. I shook my head at him.

"Ye crazy bastard, is she even alive?" My voice got a little higher pitched.

"Of course she's alive. Do ye really think I'd be carrying her around if the lass were dead?" He said as he glanced down at her. I cocked an eyebrow at my brother. It really wouldn't have surprised me if he did carry around dead bodies.

"What the fuck are ye planning to do with her?" He struggled to answer my question.

"Well she looks familiar so we could take her home with us. It could be a lass we got off with." He stated.

"Ye can't just take random lasses home with ye. Did I hit ye in the head too hard." I nearly shouted at him. We had been fighting around as usual and I got a good swing at his head. Maybe I got him a wee bit too hard this time.

"Fuck man, we can't just leave her there." He gave me a smirk. I let out a frustrated groan. There was no point in arguing, he was right.

"Fine, but I am not leaving work. If ya wanna so bad yer are carrying." I told him and walked away.

_Conner's Pov_ _Later that day_

"Ugh shit my head, I don't even remember drinking last night. Where the fuck am I?" The girl had an Irish accent as well. I turned my head towards the lass I brought home.

She had all the blankets in the loft on top of her. I had to get her warm somehow and I think she wouldn't exactly wake up happy if I was lying next to her.

"My loft, I found ye past out in the snow. Ar ye alright there?" I tried to be as smooth as possible. She looked around and started to panic. She was sweating a lot and her eyes were red. I came to the conclusion that she had not inflicted her earlier condition on herself.

"Hey just relax. Yer arlight now, I think maybe ya might have been drugged. I found ye in the snow." I said as soothing as possible to try and calm her down.

She jumped out of the mound of covers.

"Drugged! What? Stay away from me." She tried to shout but the words squeaked out. She started panting and throw empty beer bottles at me. I dodge em the best I could.

"I swear it wasn't me. I just found you in the snow by the meat packaging plant. Please lass, just put the bottle down." I said while keeping my hands up by my face in a protective manner.

Our loft door opened and Murphy stepped in. He glanced over the whole loft; I knew what he was thinking. What the fuck Conner.

"I promise we are not here to harm you." I stated and took a few steps closer to the girl. She dropped the beer bottle on floor. I took a few more steps closer to her and looked at Murph. He rolled his eyes at me for the hundredth time today.

"Ye looked frozen to death when he found ye. We weren't sure what to do." Murphy stated as he took off his coat. She just nodded her in an okay manner. Murphy's small attempt to help seem to work.

"I'm Conner MacManus, that's brother Murphy. What's your name?" I asked her and extended my arm out for her to shake my hand. She took it and gave it a light shake.

"Aednat Aine Flynn." She said quietly, while her eyes were focused on my rosary around my neck. She let go of my hand and walked towards the center of the room where her shoes were at.

"I believe we go to the same church." Her voice was still hoarse sounding.

"I knew I recognized ya from somewhere. Ha I told ye that we knew her." I shouted towards my brother. I knew he was glaring at me. He hated it when I was right.

"I think I'm fine to walk home now. Thank you for helpen me." She stated while zipping up her sheep wool wood chip colored snow boots.

"Yer welcome. Sit and relax a minute would ye. Have beer with us." I told her as I walked towards the fridge to grab a few beers out. I handed one to Murph and another on the table. I smirked; no Irish woman would pass up a drink.

"Yeah, stay and dry off for a bit. Ye clothes have to be soaked and it's freezing out there." Murphy joined in my effort to get her to stay for her own well being.

I heard a sigh escape her lips.

"Alright just one." She said and sat down at the table with Murph and I. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Murphy spoke up.

"So what were ye doing last night?" I was truly just as curious as he was. There had to be an interesting story behind her passing out in the snow.

"I was walken home from work. It was around four in the morning I think. I work at a bar further down on the south side." She stated and then took another swig from her beer.

"Christ woman, are you fucking crazy working down that way? That's not exactly a safe for anyone and especially not for a young lass." Murphy halfway shouted.

"Did anyone try grab ya?" I asked. Now I wasn't curious I was concerned and I could tell Murphy was to. The girls lucky to be alive. More and more people go missing from those parts every day.

Her gaze looked down at the floor and she ruffled her nose as if she was trying to think hard.

"I honestly can't remember. I don't think so; I have no marks or anything." She didn't sound sure of herself. I heard Murphy sigh in relief.

We stayed at the table talking for hours. I yawned and stretched my arms out. One beer turned into going through packs.

"I think it's best if you stay her for the night lass. It's late and I don't suppose ye want to walk home by ye self this late after last night." Murph gave me a small smirk.

Aednat nodded her head in agreement. He thinks she'll be staying in my bed. I knew her clothes were still wet.

"Since ye offered, ye can share yer bed with her." I stated and got up from the table.

"Would ye like some clothes to change into? Yer a bit damp still." My brother asked her. He gave me a quick glance; I knew I had lost this one.

" I guess that would be best since I am sharing the bed." She said quietly. Her voice was still a little hoarse. She was probably going to wake up with a bad cold tomorrow.

I smirk to myself; maybe she would get Murph sick.

She changed quickly while we looked away. Then it was lights out for the night.


	2. Getting to Know Ye

_**Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter 2, please read and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints.**_

_Murphy's Pov_

I groaned and pushed my face further into the pillow. Thank you Mother Mary it's the weekend. No getting up early, I can just stay in bed with this strange lass.

I smirked to myself, that's not something you'd normally say in the morning. I reached for Aednat but I didn't feel her there. I opened my eyes to just see my clothes she had worn folded neatly, where she had slept.

I sat up and looked around the loft. She wasn't there at all. I looked back towards my sleeping brother a few feet from me.

"Ey, Conner." I made sure to say it loud enough it should have woken a normal person up. He didn't even move the slightest bit. A wide grin spread across my face.

"Conner." I shouted and chucked my pillow at his face. He jumped out of his bed in a fit and fell onto the floor. He glared at me.

"What the fuck do ye want Murph?" He didn't usually sound this grumpy. The cold must be getting to him.

"Aednat is gone. Did ye hear her leave?" I asked my half awake brother.

"No, I didn't but she'll be fine. The lass is probably getting breakfast or something." He stated. Obviously his focus was on sleep on going back to sleep.

I didn't have the motivation this early in the morning to argue with my brother. I rolled over on my side and started to drift back into sleep. A few minutes later I heard a door open and shut.

I opened my eyes to Aednat carrying a bag in and there was a noise that sounded like coffee brewing. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey, Murphy I brought ye guys some breakfast." She whispered in my ear and put her arm on my shoulder to shake me up. She started to pull away when I grabbed her and pinned her down.

She let out a scream that make Conner roll out of bed in panic.

"What's wrong?" he shouted as he stumbled around in his boxer to regain some composure. I let out a chuckle. I had scared the shit out of both of them.

"Murph, what the hell are ye doin to her?" He gave me a confused look.

"I just thought we'd start the morning off fun." I stated cheerfully. My face was a few inches away from Aednat's. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Thanks for breakfast." I said to her and gave her a wink.

"If ye are planning on that for breakfast, at least let me eat a few donuts in peace, before ye get started." Conner said to us and he walked over to the small table we had in our loft.

Aednat was blushing like crazy. I got off of her and took a seat next to Conner. Conner gave me a look that clearly stated he knew what was going on in my head. I gave him a hard stare back to say we'll talk about this later.

Breakfast was relatively quiet and not as eventful as waking up. We talked about the weather and our ages. I honestly thought she could be younger than 22. She declined our offer to walk her home.

After she left Conner leaned against the door and smirked at me.

"I just met her aright; I was having a wee bit of fun this morning, that's all." I told him while I was putting some clothes on. The lass had seen me and Conner in our boxers all morning.

"So I am guessing that you don't want to go with me to check out that bar she works at." Even though my back was turned I knew he was grinning from ear to ear.

_Aednat's pov two weeks later_

"Aednat, that group of people over there. Were down a waitress." My boss yelled at me from the front of the bar. I was in the back room carrying in a case of Guinness.

I set the case on floor next to some wine bottles. I tied a spar apron around my waist. I was normally one of the few bartenders at this place. Every now and then the same waitress just randomly skips her nights.

You couldn't really call this place a bar, it was more like a nut house. I walked over to the group of men who seemed like they had plenty to drink already.

"What can I get for ye tonight?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face. I wrote the orders of drinks down and set the piece of paper on top of the bar.

"I am either waitressing or I am bartending. I can't do both at the same time tonight." I bluntly said towards my boss. He got the hint.

"Whatever trouble they giving ye is nothing ye can't handle." He told me as he grabbed a few bottles of beer. I shook my head no.

"It's too busy for me to try and keep up with both. Besides if I am making drinks too, I can't kick people's asses out there if a fight breaks out." I said back to him. He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Two blokes just walked in by the men you just got the orders from." He told me. He handed me the mugs of beer and I delivered them to the rowdy group of men.

I was looking down at the pad and pen when one of them grabbed my left breast.

"The mick broad has a nice ass too." the dumb drunk said and laughed loudly with his band of idiots. I just shook my head in disgust. I was used to this kind of behavior.

One of them men quickly grabbed the guys arm and twisted it back.

"That's not how ye should treat women and if ye are going to insult the Irish, ye might want to pick a different part of the city to it in. Ye apologize to the lady." It was Conner; he had the guys arm twisted back.

I felt someone's hand go on my waist and pull me back so I was leaning on their chest.

"Ye alright?" Murphy whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, they're just arseholes." I stated.

"Okay I am sorry little lady." The guy groaned and Conner let him go. My boss was giving me a hard stare from the bar. I knew I was in trouble.

"Hey Murphy, I'll be right back." I said and walked out of his arm. My boss dragged me into the back room.

"What the fuck was that all about? Ye are supposed to keep this shit from happening" He shouted at me.

"Nothing." I stated quickly and then went back to work. My boss probably wouldn't do anything about it. It was just the typical group of men that come in here.

"Did we get you into trouble?" Conner asked me with concern in his voice. I shook my head no.

"What can I get ye boys?" Murphy gave me a small smile. He clearly wasn't convinced that I was alright. Both men were silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit like that happens all the time here. Don't be worrying about it. I can take care of meself." I said them. They sat there until my shift was over at 1.

"Sit down an have a drink with us lass." Conner said to me. I groaned at the thought of staying in this place any longer than I had to.

"Aye, well then how about we go somewhere, where I know they don't piss in ye beers before we give them to ye." I stated. Both men spit out their beer all over the place. I couldn't help but giggle at them.

The men put their pea coats on and we walked out the door.


	3. Garthering Information and Shots

**_Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading and reviewing. _**********

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints. _**

_Conner's Pov_

Murphy got up from his bar stool.

"I am going to take a piss. Don't do too many shots without me." He said and walked towards the restroom at McGinty's. I smirked to myself, now was the time to ask the questions.

"So how long have ye lived here?" I asked Aednat. Murph and I don't know enough about her, she could be trouble or she might not be able to handle what we do.

"Two years, my brother use to live her by himself. I came to visit and decided to stay." She stated, there was defiantly more to it then what she was tellin.

"Do ye live with your brother?" I asked in a confused tone. She giggled and shook her head no.

"If I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting her alone with two men that I barely know." she said after taking another drink from her glass. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Where is your brother now?" I asked before taking another drink from my own glass. Before she could answer Murph interrupted.

"Good, ya bastards didn't start without me." He said while taking his seat next to Aednat.

"Three shots of the hardest thing ya got Doc." I said. He nodded his head and gave me a puzzled look. Murphy gave me a worried look as well.

"Ey, is everything alright man?" Murphy asked me I nodded my head and gave a fake smile. He knew I was lying.

"It's not every day we get to have drinks with a lovely young lass." I stated. I was going to get her drunk and get all the answers I wanted.

I kept ordering shots until Aednat dropped her head onto the bar. Murph and I were feeling it too. Aednat stumbled out of the bar stool.

"I am calling it a night boys, I'll see ye another time." She slurred her words and was holding onto the bar for support. I stood up from the bar and so did Murphy.

"Let us walk ye home. A sexy young woman such as yeself shouldn't walk home alone in ye condition." I stated but my own words were extremely slurred as well. My plan was to find out where she lived but in the state I am in I won't remember how to get there.

The three of us stumbled out of the bar and into the cold December air. There was snow on the ground and the wind was blowing hard. We walked for what seemed like ages.

Aednat opened up the door to her apartment and its warmth called us in.

_Next morning_

_Murphy's Pov_

I rolled over on the cold floor and groaned.

"What fucking time is it?" I asked to no one in particular. Nobody answered me. I sighed and opened my eyes. Where the fuck were we?

Conner was only a few feet a away from me.

"Conner!" I shouted and kicked him in the ass and back of his left leg a few times. He groaned and rolled over to look at me. He had the same look I did.

"Where the fuck are we?" He asked me. Both of us picked ourselves up off the linoleum floors to get a better look at our crash space. There old fashion looking yellow love seat and a pull out couch.

There was another door that looked like it led to a bathroom or a closet. A small piano sat in the left corner of the room. I turned around to see a small form of kitchen.

"I think were at Aednat's apartment." I stated. Conner nodded his head in agreement.

"Where the hell is she at then?" Conner said in a frustrated tone. I was getting more annoyed by my brother's behavior even more. Last night I should have confronted him right away.

"Cad é an ifreann bhí d'fhadhb aréir? (What the hell was your problem last night?) I whispered to my brother in Gaelic.

"Bhí mé ag iarraidh ach a fháil ar roinnt freagraí, tá a fhios againn ar éigean di. Cad más rud é nach féidir linn muinín aici nó sí na trioblóide?" (I was just trying to get some answers, we barely know her. What if we can't trust her or she's trouble?) He whispered back at me.

"Ní féidir léi a bheith níos mó a cheilt ansin a dhéanaimid." (She can't have anymore to hide then we do.) I whispered back.

The bathroom door open and Aednat was standing there. She looked like she had the flu or something. She was in pink underwear and light gray sweater.

"Are ye alright?" I asked and walked over to her. She nodded her head yeah. Conner took a seat at the edge of the pull out couch and I took a seat on the yellow love seat.

I couldn't keep myself from staring at Aednat's body. She looked terrible but at the same time she was in her underwear. Conner cleared his throat and Aednat was smiling at me.

"Sorry I was wondern where ye got that scar." I stated quickly hoping to redeem myself after getting busted gawking at her female parts.

She glanced down at her left thigh and giggled while shaking her head.

"My brother and I snuck out and took da's old truck to Dingle Bay, when my parents were visiting some relatives in Cork. We kept trying to dunk each other and my brother easily won since he was 6 years older than me.

I got sucked in deep and almost drowned. A nice fisherman was going by, he heard my brother screaming for me. He pulled me out of the water and did CPR.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later; I couldn't remember a damn thing. The fisherman and my brother told me what happened and I had gotten cut by some rusty old fishing hooks in the water

My parents were pissed when Elijah called them." She told us and took a seat next to me.

"So ye are from Dingle then?" Conner asked. She leaned back against the yellow loveseat.

"Elijah and I are from Dunquin, our parents own a small farm." She stated. Conner's eyes flickered towards me.

"I miss home sometimes but I could never leave without my brother." I had a feeling she didn't mean to say it. Then it dawned on me we had known her brother.

He used to work at the meat packaging plant with us. Rocco said he was forced into helping his boss. I put one arm around Aednat and glanced at my brother.

If she was her trying to find her brother then she was in danger. Mafioso doesn't exactly like people sniffing around. Rocco was still working for Papa Joe to get us information we needed.

He surely knew all about her brother and if she hung around us long enough she might find him or get herself killed. Conner was giving me a hard stare.

We knew what we had to do. We had to scare her off and make her leave.


	4. Marry F'ing Christmas

**_Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading and reviewing. _********_ I hope you like this chapter. It was certainly interesting for me to write._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Boondock Saints. _**

One week later

Aednat's Pov

"Is féidir linn a aintín Aednat le do thoil fanacht suas agus cad do'San Nioclás'." (Aunt can we please stay up and what for Santa.)Agatha my six year old cousin asked me for the hundredth time today.

"le do thoil." (Please) Her 13 year old brother Joseph was also begging. I think he wanted to do it more for his little sister then actually thinking St. Nickolas was going to come.

"Uimh bedtime. Beidh San Nioclás'a thabhairt do láthair chun do theach i gCorcaigh." (No, bedtime. Saint Nicholas will be bringing your presents to your house in Cork.)

I tucked my little cousins in the pull out couch. They come and stay with me every Little Christmas.

Once I was sure the kids were asleep I pulled out a cigarette; I don't want to influence them to make the same decisions I do. I lit it and put my head between my legs as I exhaled.

"A chara Tiarna guí mé do mo dheartháir a bheith sábháilte." (Dear Lord I pray for my brother to be safe.) I whispered. I could feel my eyes start to sting and a tear leaked out.

I stood up and walked to the ice box to grab a beer. I opened the draw by the ice box; I kept matches, a gun, bottle opener, corkscrew, and a switchblade in there. The typical in cause of an emergency stuff.

_Knock knock_

I turned my head towards the door. It was way too late for Christmas carolers to be out still. I grabbed the gun and slid it into the back of my pants.

"Aintín Aednat?" (Aunt) I heard Joseph whisper.

"Wake do dheirfiúr agus dul isteach sa seomra folctha, bí cinnte a chur faoi ghlas ar an doras." (Wake your sister and go into the bathroom, make sure to lock the door.) I whispered back to him.

He did as he was told. I slowly opened the door, I kept my right hand on the gun that was still in my pants.

"Don't fucking move." One of the two men wearing mask shouted at me. The other grabbed me and forced me back into the center of the apartment.

"Take whatever ye want." I told him. I glanced at the bathroom door, shit the kids left the light on in there. When the man who forced me into the room turned away I grabbed the gun out of the back of my pants and pointed it straight at him.

He backed away from me and that got partners attention. I shot at the man who grabbed me and hit his arm, if I had to kill them I would.

"Get out!" I shouted at them. I was about to move the gun towards the other guy when he charged towards me tackling me to the hard floor.

I had dropped the gun when I hit the ground. The man had one hand on my throat and pinned both of my wrists with one hand.

"We want you to leave and never come back to Boston, Do you understand me?" The man who was holding me down shouted an inch away from my face. I shut my eyes when he kept screaming at me.

The sound of two crying children hit me hard. I looked at the bathroom door. Joseph and Agatha were holding onto each other and saw what was happening.

"Oh are ye fucking kidding me? A loaded gun and kids, fuck this is not going according to ye master plan." The man I had shot said. I hadn't noticed the accent before. He sounded familiar. He took of his mask and so did the man on top of me.

"Where the hell did the kids come from?" It was defiantly Conner's voice. Conner let my wrists lose and stood up. I wasn't sure to be scared or rejoice.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Murphy shouted at his brother.

"I don't fucking no." Conner shouted back and shoved Murphy. The two start fighting. Joseph started walking over to me but I shook my head no at him and wave for him to go back into the bathroom.

I wasn't going to let them out until I find out what the fuck was going on. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed the gun off the floor.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, the brother stopped brawling and looked at me.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here? I have kids here, so if this was supposed to be a prank it is not fucking funny." I shouted at them. Murphy shrugged his brother off of him and walked over to me.

"There is a lot that we need to tell ye, just calm down." He said as he took one step closer to me.

"Just take it easy there, okay." He told me, I shook my head at him.

"Tell me right fucking now Conner or I swear to god I will shoot both of you in the nuts." I shouted at him. His eyes got wide; Murphy took a seat on the pull out couch.

"We were trying to do ye a favor and save yer life. We were trying to scar ye off, stuff with you brother is complicated." He said and took a step closer to me. I dropped the gun on the floor.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief from what I had just heard. My knees were shaky and I had to sit down on the yellow loveseat. I didn't know what to say.

"He got dragged into working for the Mafioso's. They don't like people going through their garbage. Ye have been putting yerself in danger." Murphy stated, worry was clear in his voice.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't even get my mouth to move. Murphy came over and sat on the loveseat next to me. I leaned against his arm without thinking. He groaned, and my brain snapped back into the now.

"Oh shit, if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have shot the gun off. OH FUCK THE KIDS, how am I going to explain what's going on to them." I said in a panic. I rushed over to the bathroom door and my cousins instantly hugged me. They were still crying and scared shitless.

"Tá sé ceart go leor. Nach bhfuil siad anseo chun Gortaítear linn. Tá siad cairde a chosnaíonn an árasán." I said in the most soothing voice I had. I carried Agatha to the love seat and Joseph sat right beside me, he was still clinging to me.

"Bullshit Auntie Aednat." He said to me. Agatha luckily didn't know much English yet.

"Joseph." I shouted him and he glared at me.

"Who are ye guys?" Joseph said in an aggressive manner. Before I could scold him the brothers interrupted me.

"We are friends that protect the area around the apartments. My name is Conner." Conner smiled at him and did his best to cover all of our asses.

"I am Murphy; I am your aunt's boyfriend. Don't worry we got rid of those bad me that were trying to get in." He said while smirking at me. He hasn't even asked me on a date, I rolled my eyes. I knew what his plan was already.

They talked to the kicks for a little while long but I don't think Joseph was fully convinced. I dapped at the wound I had given Murphy on his left shoulder. Luckily I had only nicked him. He winced slightly.

"Sorry, I'll be done in a minutes. Are ye sure ye don't want to go to the hospital?" I asked him again. He shook his head no. I wrapped his arm up.

I walked over to the trash can threw out all the bloody rags. I walked back over to him and Conner.

"Why do they call you aunt and do they only know Gaelic?" Conner asked in a confused tone.

"We are so close that they feel like I am their aunt. I am actually their godmother and they are some of my cousins. Joseph knows English, Gaelic, and Spanish." I stated. Conner just gave me a slight nod.

"How many languages do ye know?" Asked Murphy as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I know several. Tell me what happened to my brother." I said to them. When they didn't give me an answer I giggled.

"You can tell me or I can go get the gun out and threaten yer nuts." I said in the most threatening voice I could muster.

Murphy glanced at him and they began to explain what happened to my brother to me in Italian. Conner said it would be better just in case Joseph might be awake.

Murphy was gripping onto my hand the whole time. I leaned on him when I cried on the Kitchen floor that night. God help me for what I am about to do.


	5. Sibling Love

_**Thanks for the reviews and support. Keep reading and reviewing. I drew a picture of what Aednat looks like, I am thinking about showing you guys somehow. Google translator was used so I don't know if everything I correct.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men related. **_

_**I do not own **_**_La Complainte De La Butte by Rufus Wainwright. _**

_**Truly a beautiful song, I am not sure if it is the original or not. It was on a CD my friend gave me a long time ago.**_

_Aednat's Pov _

I was growing impatient with the boys; New Years Eve was tomorrow is tomorrow. How long were they going to figure out a plan for me and my brother to at least meet? I sighed and started playing and singing **La Complainte De La Butte.**

_La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur tes cheveux roux  
>La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous<br>La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases  
>Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise<em>

_The stairways up to la butte  
>Can make the wreched sigh<br>While windmill wings of the moulin  
>shelter you and I<em>

"I thought ye didn't know how to play." Murphy's voice whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I smirked and leaned back against him. I stopped playing.

"I never said I couldn't, I said I don't play it when ye asked me." I stated proudly and smirked.

"Conner and I have something to tell ye." He said to me as he yanked me off the bench. He dragged me to the yellow loveseat and made sure I sat down. They took a seat on my pull out couch across from me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in a confused tone. They brothers didn't respond, they just glanced at me then glanced at each other. Now I was worried.

"Did ye get into trouble?" I tried my best not to sound scared. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Finally Conner spoke up.

"No, we have figured out a plan. Ye aren't going to get to see Elijah for very long but you'll get to see him at least. It's too dangerous right now for him to be seen with ye so yer visit has to be short." He stated. Murphy cleared his throat and found his voice.

"A Mafioso was the one who drugged ye. We don't know which one for sure yet, but that's why it's dangerous for ye both. That's why we've waited a while to figuring something out. Ye were too close to things they wanted to keep hidden." Murphy stated while he poured his eyes into mine.

"Ye are suppose to meet on New Year's Eve at McGinty's. It will be crowded enough that ye won't be noticed." Conner stated. I bit my lip hard as if it was going to make me concentrate on what had been said.

Murphy got up and went to the bathroom. Conner kept staring at me as if he was waiting for some kind of show to start.

"Ye alright?" He asks me. I nodded my head yes. I had known the boys for a while now and I had never given them a real thank you for saving my sorry ass.

I moved over to the pull out couch and grabbed onto Conner. I was giving him and awkward side hug while I pressed my head against the right side of his chest. I let out sigh.

"Thank you for saving me from freezing to death in the snow and for helping me find my brother." I stated. I owed them big. Conner hugged me back awkwardly and put two fingers underneath my chin to rise up my head.

"Well, I could never allow a young gorgeous woman to freeze to death. My brother having someone else to drive nuts is thanks enough." He said while giving me a goofy grin. We let go from our uncomfortable hug and I sat back on the yellow loveseat.

"He really likes ye, so if ye break his heart I will kill ye before the Mafioso's even get a change to think about it again." Conner stated while giving me stern look.

I nodded my head that I understood.

_~~~two days later New Year's Eve~~~~_

"Will ye relax, yer starting to make me nervous." Murphy told me as I took a shot. The burning sensation was just want I needed right now. Murphy had a hand on the left side of my waist. I guess he thinks I am going to fall off the stool.

"Is é sin mo dheirfiúr beag tipiciúil, ag dul ar meisce nuair a thosaigh an oíche ar éigean." (That is my typical little sister, getting drunk when the evenings barely started.) My brother stated and took the bar stool next to me.

Conner and Rocco took a seat on the other side of Murphy. I was too shocked to say anything. My brother had a beard going and his hair was only slightly shorter than Rocco's. His face looked aged and tired. He didn't look like a 27 year old.

"Táimid ag dul a bheith acu chun cloí le Gaeilge, tá Mafioso i ngach áit. Mar sin, cén chaoi a raibh tú?" (We're going to have to stick to Gaelic, Mafioso are everywhere. So, how have you been?) He asked me and then ordered a drink.

We haven't seen each other in two years and that's all he can ask is how have ye been. Not are you okay, how's ma and da, no it's fucking how have you been.

"Cén fáth nach raibh tú a insint dom?" (Why didn't you tell me?) I whispered to him. He frowned at me, typical brother of mine. He's always trying to avoid the hard questions. He took a swig of beer and then glanced around me.

"Mar sin, tá sé do bhuachaill?" (So is he your boyfriend?) He asked me. I groaned at his tactics and took swig of my own beer. I glanced at Murphy, he had never exactly formally asked me.

"Tá sé casta, inis dom anois?" (It's complicated, now tell me?) We didn't have much time together and I need so damn answers. He glared at Murphy and gave me a look of disapproval.

"Rinne mé é sin a dhéanamh mo phost a choinneáil slán leat. Bhí a fhios agam má bhí a dúirt mé leat, ní bheadh agat a chur ar bun leis." (I did it to do my job to keep you safe. I knew if I had told you, you would have not put up with it.) He said while still giving Murphy a hard look.

I wanted to strangle him and hug him at the same time. We both couldn't afford to show any sign of affectation or start screaming at each other. It would draw to much attention.

"Bhuel fucking tú ag tarraing do phost. Bhí bealaí eile a chosaint dom. Cheap mé go raibh tú marbh nó siúl amach chun a fháil amach. Ma chaill sé nuair a chuaigh tú ar iarraidh agus da thóg amach ar feadh tamaill ag iarraidh a fhaigheann tú."

(Well you fucking suck at your job. There was other ways of protecting me. I thought you were dead or ran off to get away. Ma lost it when you went missing and da took off for a while trying to find you.)

I was growing more irritated at the whole conversation. Not being able to hug or cry was getting to me. I wanted to drop to my knees and tell him how much I want him to come home with me and see ma and da.

But I knew that was impossible. That wasn't going to happen; he wasn't going to be free until the Mafiosos were gone. I had blood on my hands way before I came to Boston. I wasn't afraid to get more on me if I had to.

"Cad atá i gceist agat nach bhfuil déanta agam mo phost? (What do you mean I haven't done my job?) Elijah asked me in a worried tone. His eyes moved towards Murphy and I knew what he was thinking.

I shook my head no to say it wasn't them.

"B'fhéidir gur mhaith leat a ghabháil leo as a shábháil mo thóin brón orm. Tá mé beo mar gheall orthu." (You might want to thank them for saving my sorry ass. I am alive because of them.) I told him and grabbed Murphy's hand.

He squeezed my hand slightly to comfort me. I sighed and stood slid off the bar stool. I needed to go back to the apartment and scream.

"Just a bheith cúramach ceart go leor, Athbhliain faoi mhaise daoibh Oíche Chinn Bhliana." (Just be careful alright, Happy New Year's Eve.) I said in a quiet voice and walked out the door.

_Murphy's Pov_

Her brother was staring at me now since she had left. Holy fuck this was going to be bad.

"What sort of trouble is she in?" Elijah asked us.

"My brother found her in the snow. She was freezing to death and had been drugged by the people ye work for. We took her in and helped her out. I have no intention of hurting her." I told him.

"I've heard that before and she ended up looking like someone from a battered wives shelter. I won't let her get beaten and hurt like that again are we clear?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

What the hell was he talking about? He must have read my puzzled expression.

"She almost got married to an older guy named Pierce. She was barely legal and he was 25. They were young and in puppy love. They ran off together and traveled around a lot. A few months before they were to be hitch, he started beaten her.

She never told me, I got a call from a hospital in France. I headed there right away and when I got there she wouldn't even look at me, she was so ashamed.

The doctor told her that if she didn't get away from him the next time her family saw her she would be in a body bag. I made her leave and we never spoke about it again." He told us.

We chatted with her brother for a few more rounds. There was so much about her I didn't know.

_Aednat's Pov_

Even though that may be the last time I see my brother for a while, I was too upset to think straight. One thing I knew for sure was the plan I thought about all the way back to the warm apartment.

He had been there when I needed it, now it was my turn to help him. I was going to get my brother out of trouble by any means necessary.


End file.
